


Never

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 Abu el Banat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed gets reassurance that Abbey won't leave again





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Never**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Post Ep for "Abu El Banet"  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Jed gets reassurance that Abbey won't leave again   
**Spoiler:** "Abu El Banet"  


Jed carried Gus back to the White House. By the time they got back to the Residence, the little boy was asleep in his Grandpa's arms. Jed brought him into the room he was going to sleep in and put him under the covers after removing his coat and snow boots. He looks like a little angel, Jed thought, as the light came in on the boy's face. He softly kissed his grandson's forehead and brushed the hair from his forehead. 

Quietly closing the door behind him, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife. She had said earlier that she would be there. At the end, she would be there. Then, she had kissed him. Yeah, it was only on the forehead. But it was a kiss between two people who loved each other more than they had ever thought possible and had spent the past months forgetting that. It was amazing to Jed how easy it is to take someone for granted until he/she is gone. 

As he opened the door, he didn't expect to find Abbey waiting for him. Dressed only in one of his many Notre Dame sweatshirts, she sat in a chair by the lit fireplace with two glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of her. She was watching the flames engulf the firewood. He noticed how beautiful she was. She was always very pretty. But she blossomed into such a beautiful woman. She looked tired, though- and lonely. That realization brought guilt with it. He felt his chest tighten as that hit him. 

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him walk up behind her and jumped when he said, "Hi." "Hi," she repeated, turning so she could see his face. He circled around to the chair next to her and sat down. He wanted to touch her- stroke her hair, lightly touch her cheek. But he didn't. They hadn't touched much. Not at all really- except for the kiss earlier this evening and a few other brief accidental brushes here and there. Each touch merely emphasized the distance between them and their longing for physical contact. 

They were looking into each other's eyes. They were past words. The words they needed would come later. They just needed to be together- to touch. But Jed was still unsure of Abbey's feelings despite the wine in front of them and that kiss. So, it was up to her to initiate their make-up. She reached across the expanse separating them and took his hand in her smaller one. Their fingers laced and they sat looking at their hands in silence. They looked up at the same instant. 

Abbey stood and pulled Jed up. She tugged him close and they began slowly swaying in time to the music that Jed hadn't noticed before. They held each other tightly. Her head fit perfectly under his chin and his hand laid on the small of her back to draw her as close as possible. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face to hers so their foreheads touched. She whispered into his mouth, "I'm never going anywhere, Jed. Never." She closed her eyes and kissed him. Kissed him like she wanted to from the moment she walked into that kitchen watching him make that peanut butter sandwich. Seeing him then, she had made up her mind that she wouldn't be going anywhere again. 

Never. 

THE END 


End file.
